Angel's Legacy
by ShanaAlvarado29
Summary: Yami Seraphim is the last remaining Dark Angel, the great Warrior race of Immortals who are the protectors of Imarion against the taint of the Fallen Angels. He is charged with preserving his race, but as the ruling Immortal Council debates over perspective mates for Yami, his personal safety rests in the hybrid Dhampire Seto Vega's hands. Will love form from this unusual pair?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters from the anime. I do own the plot and the OCs and Imarion. **

**Warning! This is an m-preg story. If you don't like it, then press the back button at the top of your browser toolbar. Flames will be disregarded. This also has a few OCs, so if you don't like them either, then you can stop reading now, too. I am very curious about how I would write an m-preg story, and so this is my answer to my curiosity. If you do like m-preg stories, then please enjoy. Angel's Legacy is rated M for sexual content, homosexuality, male pregnancy, language, violence, traumatic situations...I think that's all of the warnings I can think of. Anyway, read, review, enjoy! ^_^**

* * *

**Prologue**

A shrill, hysterical scream erupted within the bitter coldness of the pre-dawn morning, a different sort of screaming from the one that had been continuously occurring since a little after midnight.

"Get this _thing _away from me or else I'll destroy it!" A cruel feminine voice demanded in a tone no less hysterical than her earlier scream that had preceded the nasty threat.

A lovely young woman with long, lush raven-black hair and smooth light olive skin reclined on a luxurious canopy bed, looking exhausted and covered in a layer of sweat. But her beauty was only skin deep, as was attested by the way she held her fragile newborn child by his arms, has head lulled back dangerously, brushing against the stem of his spine. The boy cried out in fear and pain, calling desperately for someone to relieve him of his presently torturous position.

His cries and the new mother's demands were answered as a middle-aged woman with cocoa brown skin and sharp amber eyes hurried inside the birthing room, an indignant gasp escaped her lips as she took in the sight, and she immediately scooped the baby into her arms, cradling him close to her chest, mindful of the tiny, fluttering deep-gray wings on the boy's back.

"Misstress Issabeau," The older woman crooned in a soft soprano, her serpentine accent testament to her rare draconian heritage, "What would you have me do with the little one?" She inquired, her tone never betraying the deep rage that was apparent in her amber eyes.

"I don't care what you do with it, Jenna. Just get it out of my sight!" Isabeau ordered, waving one hand in a wide arc of dismissal.

"The babe iss hungry Misstress."

"I will _not_ repeat myself." Isabeau barked, crossing her arms across her chest and twisting her upper body away from Jenna and the small, whimpering child, "Let it starve."

Without further comment, Jenna bowed to her mistress, careful not to make eye contact lest Isabeau notice the dragon's response to such unwarranted resentment to the babe she held, and quit the room.

The baby's soft mewling and his blind search for some form of nourishment tugged at Jenna's heart, making her rage burn colder than it ever has in over one thousand years of life.

"Hussh, little one," Jenna murmured, unable to quite understand Isabeau's animosity toward such a precious babe, "You sshall be ssafe, warm, and fed ssoon."

Whether the baby actually understood her or if it was the gentle affection he detected in Jenna's voice, the infant stopped his soft whining and snuggled into the dragon's embrace and drifted into a light doze.

In that moment, Jenna fell in love with the sweet little angel she held, and if she could, she would've taken the child as her own. However, she was too old to raise a child and she could not produce milk the babe needed to survive.

But as Jenna ran through the list of perspective surrogate mothers, one young harpy stood out from the others.

A shard of hope for the child's life pierced Jenna's rage towards Isabeau, and the dragon immediately set out to make two people's dreams come true.

* * *

Savannah McKinney awoke to the sound of an insistent pounding coming from somewhere outside her closed bedroom door. Cracking sleep-crusted eyes open slightly, she raised herself up onto her elbow and glanced in askance toward the wall clock.

"What in the world?" She muttered as she tossed the covers aside and got out of bed, shrugging into a warm terry cloth bathrobe, mindful to thread her large dark gray wings through the self-made slits in the back, before she headed into her living room to discover a late-night visitor was knocking on her front door, rather insistently as well.

Unbolting the three deadbolt locks on the door, she cracked the door open slightly to see who was there, and gasping in surprise the young harpy swung the door open wide, "Lady Jenna, what a surprise. Come in out of the cold. How long have you been knocking?" She inquired, swinging her arm in a gesture of invitation.

"Thank you, Ssavannah. I apologize for coming here sso late, but there was no other choice." Jenna replied as she hustled into the modestly furnished living room.

"No choice for what, Lady?" Savannah wondered, and then she caught sight of the heavy bundle of blankets in the dragoness's arms, "What have you got there, Jenna?"

Carefully, Jenna adjusted her hold on the bundle to extract one of her hands to move a portion of the blanket back to reveal the sleeping form of a newborn baby's face.

"Oh, what a darling." Savannah murmured as she moved closer to get a better look, "May I?" She asked.

Jenna nodded once before she gently settled the child in Savannah's arms. The harpy's face lit up in joy as she looked down at the babe. It was an utmost shame that the young harpy was unable to bear one of her own; Savannah had a large soft spot for children.

"Hiss mother did not want him." Jenna explained, "Sshe ssaid that I wass to take him away before sshe killed him. I thought that you might be able to raisse him." She cut right to the point.

"What? How in the hell could any mother abandon their child like that?" Savannah demanded, enraged on behalf of the newborn babe.

"I don't know. Issabeau was hyssterical when it happened. Sshe refussed to even feed him. Ssaid to let him sstarve." Jenna replied, her earlier anger rekindling at the memory.

"That stupid bitch. She doesn't know how lucky she is." Savannah snapped, rocking the baby in her arms as he began squirming in her arms, "Of course I will raise him."

The dragoness smiled slightly, "I thought you might. After Trisstan'ss passsing, I knew you had to be getting rather lonely. The babe is a mellow child. Hass yet to cry ssince I took him from Misstress Issabeau'ss birthing chamber."

Savannah shook her head in bewilderment as she kept her eyes fixed on the babe's face, "He's precious."

"He iss hungry, Ssavannah." Jenna remarked as the boy began to squirm again.

Savannah carefully passed the babe to Jenna before going into her kitchen. Seven months ago, Savannah had believed she was pregnant, and had purchased the essentials in preparation. She unfortunately miscarried, but hadn't had the heart to throw any of the items out. Even after Tristan's death, she still couldn't let go of that dream of having a child of her own.

Thank God that she had kept them.

Quickly, Savannah prepared a bottle for the babe, using a portion of the goat's milk that she had in the refrigerator. After heating it using boiling water, she returned, she took the child back from Jenna and settled on the edge of the couch before tipping the nipple of the bottle to the babe's lips. After a moment of struggle, the boy opened and began feasting on the milk.

"What do you plan to call him?" Jenna wondered.

"Yami." Savannah replied without thought, "It was the name I would have given my own son."

"A very nice, sstrong name." Jenna approved with a wan smile, "Now, I musst return. Take care of the babe, Ssavannah. I sshall come and visit often to ssee how he is growing." Jenna announced.

"You are welcome here anytime, Lady Jenna." Savannah replied with a wide, joyful smile, "And thank you."

"You are mosst welcome, my dear. Good night then." And with that, Jenna was out the door.

Savannah, once alone with the babe, could feel her heart growing light and warm as she gazed lovingly down at the boy, "My Yami, I shall always protect you." She promised. Kissing the baby on the forehead, she waited for Yami to finish before she burped him and took him into her room. She lay him in the bassinet, and watched in dazed fascination as her son drifted into a deep sleep, his tiny snores a comfort to her weary spirit. "Sweet dreams, Sweetling."


	2. Chapter 1

**ATTENTION! Please bear in mind that this will become an Prideshipping mpreg story. If you don't like it, don't read. Flames will be disregarded and a waste of your time. **

**I would like to thank S2Teennovelist for beta-ing this chapter for me. You rock, chicka! **

**There aren't any warnings here, so without further ado, I give you Chapter One.**

* * *

**Chapter One**

"Yugi! Yugi come inside, it's time for lunch."

A beautiful young blonde woman stood upon the front step of her back porch, one hand cupped against the side of her mouth in an attempt to amplify her voice as she called out to her son, who was romping in the grass with a young wolf pup.

"Awww…come on, mama. Five more minutes?" Came the obvious reply.

"No."

"Three more minutes?"

"Your lunch is already getting cold, Yugi." The mother replied.

"…One more minutes?"

Mai Zimmerman had a flash of irritation flutter across her features before it faded to a look of pure pride as she looked upon her young son.

Appearing to be about the age of eleven, Yugi was a precious bundle of rambunctious harpy. He was slight in stature, as was common within their race, with a wealth of black hair that seemed to grow lighter the further it grew from his scalp, jagged, golden-blond bangs framed a round, cherubic face that held wide, bright amethyst eyes that emphasized his childlike curiosity and innocence. He wore a once-white, short-sleeved tunic, polo style tunic and light tan trousers that held holes in the knees; bare toes peeked out beneath the hem of the boy's pant legs. Stray blades of grass clung to his hair and clothes, and dirt smudge across his face. Tiny medium-gray wings fluttered behind the boy, still too small to carry his full weight and therefore mostly they're for decoration.

Mai's heart swelled with love for her son every time she looked at him.

"All right, but how will I tell your cousin, whom you haven't seen in a year, that you were too busy to pay him a proper greeting?"

Yugi's face lit up as a huge smile broke across his face, "Yami's here?"

With a shrill cry of pure joy, Yugi launched himself toward the house and barreled straight into a rock solid chest.

"Hi Yami! How have you been? When did you get here? Can you fly yet? Why are your wings so dark? How did you grow so tall? How long are you staying? Have you met Blake? Come on, let's go see my wolf."

Yami Seraphim laughed at Yugi's exuberance. He had nearly forgotten how hyper Yugi could be. He allowed Yugi to pull him toward the young gray and white wolf still standing in the middle of the yard.

"Only for a moment, Yami." Savannah called after them.

"All right, mom."

Mai chuckled lightly as she stood beside her younger sister while both watched their sons.

"He's grown beautifully, Savannah." Mai commented.

Savannah smiled brightly, "He has."

Yami crouched in front of the wolf and held out a hand for the wolf to smell. A moment later, Yami had a lap full of happy wolf pup as Blake rolled onto his back and nipped playfully at Yami's fingers. Yami's jet-black wings fluttered behind him slightly to help him keep his balance.

Yami was at the end of puberty, and the young winged lad was as beautiful as an angel.

Standing at 5'10'' tall and appearing to be around the age of seventeen, he had a lean, powerful frame with broad shoulders and tapered waist, narrow hips, and long, sinewy limbs. He had medium copper skin, his usually spiky hair pulled back into a ponytail. Similar to Yugi's, Yami had jet-black hair, the tips of his short spikes a little burgundy, and he had jagged golden bangs and a few stray streaks zigzagging through his black hair. Breathtaking scarlet eyes were set in an angular face, long, lush lashes punctuating his beautiful jewel-like eyes to perfection. He had high cheekbones, finely arched brows, straight, narrow nose, and full lips. With the addition of the faint scar on the young man's chin, he was a vision of raw, masculine beauty.

Donned in a short-sleeved burgundy tunic, black trousers, and black boots, his large, black, feathered wings more dazzling than any other.

"Lady Jenna will be here shortly." Savannah told Mai.

"Oh? What brings the drakon here?"

"She says that she must speak with us about something regarding Yami. I assume she comes on behalf of the Council."

Mai frowned at the grave tone in her sister's voice.

* * *

"This is Blake." Yugi introduced excitedly.

Yami crouched down to get at eye level with the wolf and let the wolf get used to his scent, "And how did you find him?" He asked.

"In some bushes in the woods. He was whining really loudly."

Yami frowned at the younger boy, "You realize how dangerous that was, right? If it had been a full-grown wolf, it would've been more likely to attack you if it was injured. Or worse, the pup's pack could've been close by and they could've retaliated against you for messing with their cub." He reprimanded.

"I know, but I didn't so that doesn't matter. Look, he likes you." Yugi pointed out.

Lo and behold, Yami was nearly unbalanced as the wolf pup climbed into his lap and rolled onto his back.

"Yes, but the point is that if you hear and see something like that again, you go to your mother and father and have them check it out. Understand?" Yami said in a no-nonsense tone of voice.

"Okay." Yugi said, pouting a bit.

Yami gave the wolf pup a couple more scratches behind his ears before gently dislodging Blake from him, "All right, I suppose we should start heading back inside." He stood and stretched.

"Yami, how does it feel to fly?" Yugi wanted to know.

Yami's smile was a bit whimsical as his eyes softened in recollection, "It's wonderful, Yugi. There is no better way of experiencing freedom than soaring above the clouds. Even in the rain, the water feels nice and cool, the wind rushing over me and threading through my feathers. There's no better experience in the world."

"I wish I could fly."

"You will, just give it time. In another year or so, you and I will be doing barrel rolls and skydiving." Yami encouraged as he rested his arm around Yugi's shoulders, "Tell you what. Later after lunch, I'll take you up for a ride. What do you say to that?"

Yugi's eyes flared with fascination and enthusiasm, and he began nodding so emphatically that Yami was half concerned his head might fall right off of his shoulders. He laughed lightly at this, "All right then, sounds to me that you're on board."

"Well, duh." Yugi replied and they both started laughing together.

* * *

A firm knock on the front door interrupted their lunch. Crispin, Mai's husband, stood and started to walk back toward the living room to answer while Yugi pushed the majority of his peas around on his plate. He wanted more of the macaroni and cheese, but his mama said he had to finish his vegetables first, and Yugi _hated_ peas.

"Lady Jenna, come in and sit with us." Crispin's voice echoed from the living room. Yami perked up at the mention of the dragon woman that he had come to see as a grandmother.

Jenna looked the same as always, short and petite, with her long strawberry blonde hair pulled back into a severe bun atop her head. She had piercing amber eyes that softened at seeing Yami come toward her and he embraced her enthusiastically.

"My, how you've grown." Jenna crooned as she cupped Yami's face between her hands, "Sso handsome."

Yami's cheeks tinged with the softest shade of pink. Jenna chuckled lightly, "And modesst too."

"Lady Jenna," Savannah greeted as Yami helped her to a vacant seat at the table, "Its good to see you again. How are things with you?"

"Not well, I'm afraid. Regretfully, Lade Issabeau hass passsed away. Sseemss sshe could not continue on in thiss life. With Lord Michael killed eighteen yearss ago, the Council iss frantic about what sshould be done about the Fallen Angelss."

"Fallen Angels? What are they?" Yugi wondered.

Jenna turned her attention to the harpy boy, "The Fallen Angelss were once Light Angelss. The sstory goess that Angelss are the protectorss of the Immortalss. The light Angelss are able to bring balance to an Immortal'ss emotionss, they presserve all the good emotionss that we may posssesss; love, patience, kindnesss, gentlenesss, loyalty, et cetera. However, almosst three thoussand yearss ago, a light angel broke under the presssure of her ressponssibilitiess and sshe became corrupt. Many other light angelss followed ssuit after her Fall, and now they have grown to a large population. The Council musst figure out what they musst do to control and eliminate the Fallen Angelss."

"But why kill them? Why not just try to change them back to the way they were?" Yugi asked.

"If it were only sso ssimple." Jenna answered ruefully, "Once an angel hass Fallen, they are inssatiable in their impuritiess. They are in endless agony, ssince every breath they take iss another opportunity for them to go againsst their naturess. Putting them down iss the mosst merciful thing to do."

"But then, what does this have to do with Yami?" Savannah wondered.

Jenna sighed, "The Council hass taken an interesst in him. I tried to sshield him from their ssightss, but it sseemss Lady Issabeau'ss death triggered ssomething within Yami that alerted the Council of hiss pressence."

"Why? What am I to them?" Yami demanded.

"Ass you have been told, Ssavannah iss not your biological mother; Lady Issabeau wass. On the day you were born, sshe ordered you to be taken away, and I brought you to Ssavannah. It puzzled me greatly why Issabeau would not want you. It wassn't until sshe killed Lord Michael that it became clear. You ssee, Lord Michael, your biological father, wass wrongly accussed of treasson, and hiss wingss were removed. Lady Issabeau had been brutalized and raped by three Fallen Angelss. It sseemss that in her grief, sshe mistook the Fallen Angels for Dark Angelss."

Yami looked as though he had just been slapped hard across the face, so great was his shock and the twinge of pain in his eyes.

"So then, what am I?"

"You are a Dark Angel; a winged Immortal who wass born with an ingrown portion of darknesss within their heartss. It iss why I wanted to keep you out of the Council'ss ssightss. They will put you through hell if they knew the truth." Jenna answered.

"And now that the Council knows about me?"

Jenna eyed him with a sorrowful expression, "They'll be coming for you, Yami, and very ssoon. You and your mother and your relativess musst leave here before they come. I can sshield you for a time, but you must not let the Council get their handss on you. Ever."

* * *

**A/N: I hope not too many people got confused by this chapter. I realize that Jenna seems a little cryptic, but let me explain a little something one reviewer brought up. Isabeau when she was still young, was raped by Fallen Angels, as was explained. However, the girl did not know what Fallen Angels were. As Yugi and Yami can attest, not everyone knows about Fallen Angels existing. So, Isabeau believed that the angels that had raped her were Dark Angels, beings of darkness that can and have been capable of such horrendous acts. So, when Isabeau gave birth to a Dark Angel child, she realized that she had willingly laid with a Dark Angel, and conceived from that coupling. So, Isabeau's misconception of the Dark Angels raping her, she had acceptable hatred for that entire race.  
**

**Also, Jenna is a dragon, and therefore, I have added an extra 'S' when proceeding an already present 's' to give the effect of Jenna hissing while speaking. Just a bit of FYI. ^_^ Anyway, other than the possible confusion, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Trust me, the action will begin next chapter. So keep an eye out for Angel's Legacy chapter two.  
**


End file.
